


Messes

by AnthophobicOwl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthophobicOwl/pseuds/AnthophobicOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren confesses his attraction to Levi when cleaning up a mess he made.<br/>There really is no plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Messes

“Eren, please tell me exactly how you managed to make this mess?” Levi questioned.

“Ah well um, Sir. That’s a good question,” Eren replied rubbing the back of his head.

The two stood side by side looking into a room that Eren had been using to meditate. Hanji thought that if he managed to get control of his emotions, he might be able to control his titan powers better. So they set up a room for him in an abandoned wing where no one was likely to disturb him. They had put a mattress on the ground for him to sit on, a chamber pot, and a basin. Now the only thing that could be seen in the room was an endless amount of feathers.

“I think I tore up the mattress. I don’t really remember,” Eren said.

“Lots of good this whole meditating thing is doing,” Levi muttered. 

“It was going great! The tests Hanji and I were running went so much better than before I started,” Eren replied.

“Then why the torn up mattress?” Levi asked. 

“Hold on let me think. What was I thinking about? I think it was abo-,” Eren stopped midsentence.

“What?” Levi asked.

“Uh nothing,” Eren said hastily looking away.

“Hey idiot if you know what caused it, tell me,” Levi commanded.

“I think I was um well frustrated,” Eren replied.

“At what?” Levi questioned looking at Eren skeptically.

“I was just frustrated ok,” Eren said avoiding Levi’s gaze.

“Well as soon as you figure out what you were frustrated about, tell me. In the meantime, you can start cleaning this room,” Levi said.

Eren let out a low groan. He knew he would have to, but he had hoped he would have weaseled out of it somehow.

“Can’t you help me? You’re so good at cleaning,” Eren begged.

“Nice try, brat. How about this? I’ll stay in here to make you sure you clean every square inch, just like if I had done it,” Levi said.

He went out in the hall, grabbed a stool, carried it in, and plopped down onto it.

“Get cleaning,” Levi ordered.

Eren stifled another groan and got to it. He found a broom and bag and started trying to clean up the mess. It was difficult with the feathers floating into the air and making him sneeze. They would scatter about and he would be back to square one. Levi had to fight an urge to get up and help him. Eren was just so inadequate at cleaning.

“Come on, I don’t want to be here all day,” Levi said.

“I’m trying my best,” Eren huffed out.

“Wow there, don’t get too frustrated. I’d rather not be torn up,” Levi said.

“I wouldn’t get that frustrated over cleaning,” Eren said trying to keep his temper even, a difficult thing for him to do.

“Then what do you get that worked up over?” Levi asked. He was going to get the truth out of Eren somehow.

Eren looked away and continued cleaning.

“What, not even a snarky reply?” Levi said.

Eren kept his head down.

“Hey, are you listening to me?” Levi asked.

No reply.

“Eren,” Levi said starting to get frustrated himself. He hated when his men didn’t listen.

When Eren still didn’t reply Levi got up and stalked towards him. No way was some brat going to ignore him. He grabbed Eren’s shoulder and spun him around.

“Now listen here, brat. When I ask you something-“Levi stopped when he saw Eren’s face was a roaring red.

“Fine you want to know what got me so worked up?” Eren shouted.

“You! Ok, are you happy? I’m sexually frustrated because I can’t get the image of your midget self out of my head. I can’t stop thinking about how it would be to kiss you, to undress you, to make you scream my name,” Eren exclaimed his face getting even redder, if it even could.

Then Eren was pushing a very shocked Levi into a wall and kissing him. Levi didn’t know how to respond, it went so quickly. Eren’s lips didn’t stop. They kept smashing into Levi’s, hoping to force a response. There wasn’t any. Levi simply let Eren kiss him until he got his bearings and then pushed the youth off.

“Eren is that any way to talk to a commanding officer?” Levi asked glaring at him. He didn’t appreciate being called a midget, not even in a confession.

“Sorry Commander. I couldn’t control myself,” Eren said breathing roughly.

“Obviously,” Levi said eyeing him.

Levi had never considered Eren a viable romantic interest before. He was a new member, a teen (albeit an older one), and he turned into a titan. That seemed to disqualify him from the dating pool, yet looking at him now it wasn’t hard to imagine him in Levi’s bed. He was cute and seemed willing enough. Now that Levi was entertaining the thought of continuing what Eren started, it was hard to dismiss it. It had been awhile since Levi had last had sex and the more he looked at Eren the more he realized that he was exactly his type.

“Eren I’m going to satisfy your frustrations, we can’t have you tearing up mattresses every day now can we?” Levi said moving towards him.

“Just one thing, it’s you who is going to be screaming my name, not the other way around,” Levi said.

Eren shuddered at Levi’s words and this time it was Levi who was kissing Eren. He pushed Eren towards the wall; he would show him how to properly do this.

At first their lips weren’t in sync. Eren wanted to go fast from the get-go and was trying to get Levi to do the same. Levi on the other hand knew how tantalizing a slow kiss could be and was forcing Eren to match his pace. Finally the two were on the same frequency and Eren had to admit it was good. Levi slowly moved his lips against Eren’s, tugging at his bottom lip and teasing his top. One hand leaned into the wall, but the other snaked its way into Eren’s hair. Levi gave a sharp tug and Eren was suddenly a few inches shorter.

“I’m tired of being on my toes,” Levi murmured into the kiss and then deepened it.

Their pace picked up and Eren was grasping at the friction it supplied. He mimicked Levi and pulled on his lower lip, sucking it into his own. His own hands started to roam. They started at Levi’s hips and slowly made their way up till one was around Levi’s waist and the other on the back of his head. He pulled Levi into him and Levi arched his back trying to attach himself to Eren even more. His hand that previously lay on the wall joined his other in Eren’s hair and grabbed a fistful. Eren let out a low growl at the slight pain and gripped Levi harder.

Their kissing was getting rougher and soon Levi was biting and nipping at Eren’s lips. Eren mimicked his commanding officer once again and Levi let out a small groan. Seeing the effect it had on Levi, Eren bit even harder and he earned a sharp gasp for his effort. Before Levi could close his mouth and resume his fervent kissing, Eren shot his tongue into Levi’s mouth, but Levi quickly kicked him out and took over. He licked at his Eren’s lips and took as much time as he pleased inside Eren’s mouth. The two ached for air, but neither wanted to be the one to break away. They finally did, but not for long.

Levi moved his mouth away from Eren’s towards his neck. He breathed hotly onto his neck before choosing a spot to lick, suck, and nibble at it. Eren threw his head back and Levi’s hands began wandering. One moved down to the base of Eren’s skull to better direct it where Levi needed it and the other was planted firmly on his chest. Eren’s hands had moved back down to Levi’s waist and he was trying not to death grip Levi as he moved about Eren’s neck and collarbones planting kisses and sucking wherever he pleased.

“Levi,” Eren murmured.

Levi simply smirked and continued his ministrations. His hands moved down Eren’s chest and under his shirt. Levi could feel the heat radiating off Eren’s skin and tight muscles coiled underneath. He wasn’t satisfied with just feeling. 

“Take off your shirt,” Levi whispered into Eren’s ear and Eren gladly obeyed, happy that they hadn’t been in their 3D maneuver gear. That would have made things much more complicated.

Levi took a step back to admire the sight in front of him. Eren was fit, like any other soldier, but still had the lanky frame of a teen. His arms were just a tad too long but his muscles filled him out and kept him from looking like a starved rat. He was good looking Levi decided. 

“Not too bad,” Levi said.

He then stepped towards Eren once again and set his hands on his chest. He moved them across lightly, eliciting a shudder from Eren, before placing his mouth against him. He started at the top of his chest and slowly licked his way down. He reached Eren’s belt line, but didn’t stop. 

Eren had a raging boner by then and it was getting more difficult for him to stand still as Levi had his way with him, especially once his mouth was right in front of his crotch. Levi sensed Eren’s restlessness and placed his hands on his hips, to keep Eren from bucking like he was thinking of doing. He then placed his mouth over Eren’s pants and lightly sucked. It really wasn’t much, but for a horny teenager it was torture.

“Levi, please,” Eren groaned.

“What?” Levi asked his voice coarse.

“Stop teasing me,” Eren begged.

“Alright,” Levi said smirking and moved away from Eren.

“That’s not what I meant,” Eren said furrowing his eyebrows when Levi showed no sign of continuing.

“Oh my bad,” Levi said. “I guess you’ll have to be more specific.”

Eren fumbled trying to form a sentence that would get Levi back onto his knees without embarrassing himself even further.

“Come on, where’s that boldness from earlier,” Levi taunted.

“I want you to suck my dick,” Eren said glaring at Levi.

“Would it be too hard for you to ask me politely? I swear you have no manners,” Levi said. 

“Please Sir, would you suck my dick,” Eren barked out.

“That’s better,” Levi said.

He moved towards Eren but instead of kneeling in front of him, he yanked him down to his knees.

“The answer’s no though. I think you should work a bit before you get a reward,” Levi said unbuckling his belt.

Eren shot him another glare but complied. He brushed Levi’s hands away and somehow managed to get the older man’s dick out. Eren was a bit surprised at the size of it. He expected it to be extremely small or freakishly large but it was just average, maybe a tad bigger. It was also just as hard as Eren’s.

Without wasting any more time Eren started sucking Levi off. He had no finesse. He just slowly started sucking, taking more of Levi in each time. There was drool and a bit too much teeth, but it was working for Levi all the same. He looked down and saw Eren had at work, too concentrated to look up. Levi wrapped his hands in Eren’s hair and helped move him, speeding up his pace. Eren actually managed to swallow all of Levi at some point, and Levi held him there.

“Hey Eren look up at me,” Levi said.

Eren flicked his eyes up and Levi’s dick hardened even more at the sight. Levi slid out of Eren’s mouth with a wet pop. He would be cumming if he let Eren continue for too much longer. He couldn’t have that. 

“This isn’t your first time, is it?” Levi asked.

“What? Of course not. I did live in the barracks with a bunch of horny teenagers, none of which wanted to die a virgin,” Eren said.

“Then why are you so bad at blowjobs?” 

“I never claimed to be good at them,” Eren said shrugging.

Levi quirked an eyebrow at Eren, but didn’t say anymore. Instead he pulled Eren back up and wrapped his arms around him. He moved his hands lower and gave Eren’s butt a firm squeeze. It was as muscular as the rest of him. All Levi wanted to do was rip off the rest of Eren’s clothes and fuck him on the spot, but the reasoning part of him said that wasn’t the best decision. There was no usable bed here and neither one of them had any lube. Levi didn’t think Eren would enjoy that.

“How about we take this back to my room,” Levi whispered into Eren’s chest. He would have whispered it into his ear, but their height differences made that impossible.

“Gladly,” Eren replied. 

The two broke apart to redress themselves to make the trip back. Levi redid his pants and Eren threw his shirt back on. If the two were really smart they would have fixed their mussed hair and made sure everything was properly tucked in, but hormones drove them and the two could barely keep their hands off each other on the trip to Levi’s room. It was pure luck that they hadn’t run into anyone, if so there would have been no hiding the truth.

“Wow your room is much better than mine,” Eren said stepping into the spacious suite.

“You sleep in a cell,” Levi said.

“If you want we can go down there instead. C’mon you must have some kinky fantasy’s that could be fulfilled there,” Eren said smiling.

Levi whacked him over the head.

“Just shut up and get on the bed,” Levi said.

“Aye ‘aye, Sir,” Eren said laughing.

Levi ignored him and instead went to the bathroom. He grabbed the lube and got back to Eren, before he could make too much of a mess. He was met with the sight of Eren stark naked on his covers.

“I didn’t tell you to undress,” Levi said.

“I thought you would appreciate it,” Eren said.

“Mmm you were right on that,” Levi hummed climbing into the bed.

“Hey now, if I’m naked I think it’s only fair that you are too,” Eren said.

“What happened to your bashfulness from earlier?” Levi said taking off his shirt.

“Well I did give you a blowjob, so that kind of broke down any barriers I had left,” Eren said eyeing Levi’s sinewy muscles.

“Brat,” Levi grumbled leaning down to kiss Eren again.

Eren avoided it and laughed when Levi ended up face first in the mattress.

“Pants off first,” Eren said.

Levi rolled his eyes but complied. Now both of them were naked, much to Eren’s pleasure.

“That’s much better,” Eren said wrapping his arms around Levi’s neck.

He pulled him into a kiss and unlike earlier this one was gentle and slow. Eren broke apart first and smiled lazily up at Levi.

“You can’t give me that kind of look and expect me to not do anything,” Levi said.

He leaned down and kissed Eren harder. More like their previous one and soon the two were rolling on the bed, fighting for dominance once again. Much to Eren’s chagrin, Levi won another time. Eren wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to hear Levi scream his name, but today he would have to settle for screaming Levi’s. He intended to have another chance.

Eren was on his back and Levi moved his way downwards, this time he didn’t tease. He placed his lips around Eren’s cock and swallowed it in one go.

“Oh go-,” Eren moaned.

Levi moved his lips back up and went down once again. Eren tried to wrap his hands in Levi’s hair, to control his movements, but Levi grabbed them and held them against Eren’s body. Swirling his tongue, Levi bobbed up and down ignoring Eren’s pleas to slow down or stop. It only took a few minutes for Eren to start shuddering and for him to cum.

“Levi,” he moaned.

Levi continued sucking as Eren rode out his orgasm and then spat out Eren’s cum somewhere onto the stone floor. He would clean it up later, but no way was he swallowing that.  
Eren breathed heavily and looked up at Levi through lidded eyes. He saw him squirting something onto his fingers and then before he could register what was happening Levi was poking a finger into him.

“Can’t you give me a break,” Eren huffed out squirming at the sensation.

“I said you would be screaming my name, didn’t I. So far I’ve only heard moaning,” Levi said wiggling his finger around.

Levi wasn’t going to lie; he loved the way Eren withered underneath him. Beads of sweat covered his forehead and his eyes were glazed over in the most seductive way possible. It only made Levi harder.

When Eren seemed to settle down, Levi added another finger and moved them slowly in and out, never taking them out completely. Eren moaned however he moved them and soon Levi added in scissoring. 

“Just fuck me already,” Eren hissed.

“Getting a little spoiled, aren’t we brat,” Levi crooned.

Despite his words Levi followed Eren’s command. He couldn’t wait much longer and Eren seemed ready enough. Levi coated a heavy amount of lube on his dick and positioned himself. He then slowly eased his way inside Eren. His breath hitched when he finally got all the way in.

He then slowly started to move. Eren groaned and whispered for Levi to go faster, but Levi was going to take his sweet time. He enjoyed teasing Eren and loved to hear him beg.

“What was that?” Levi asked.

“Faster,” Eren moaned barely audible.

“I couldn’t hear you,” Levi said.

“Faster,” Eren shouted.

Levi complied and sped up his pace. Levi could hear his skin slapping against Eren’s and he heard another moan, this time it came from him. Levi bent over, keeping his pace, and kissed Eren’s chest. He moved his hands up and down, relishing in the entire experience and progressively quickening his pace.

“Say my name, Eren,” Levi commanded.

“Levi,” Eren groaned.

“Louder,” Levi said.

“Levi,” he shouted.

“Louder,” Levi said changing his angle.

He must have found Eren’s sweet spot, because instead of his name he just heard unidentifiable sounds coming from Eren. He thrust again and Eren shouted.

“Scream my name for me,” Levi said.

“Levi,” Eren screamed. “Oh my god, Levi, Levi, Levi,”

With a shuddering groan Levi cummed and quickly pulled out of Eren. Still riding his own orgasm, he wrapped his hand around Eren’s cock and pumped up and down ferociously.  
Eren didn’t last much longer and for a second time he cummed, all the while muttering Levi’s name.

The two collapsed onto Levi’s bed in contentment.

“We’ll have to try your room next,” Levi said.

“Yes, Sir,” Eren replied and moved in closer to Levi’s warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I should have been writing the next chapter in my other fic, but instead I wrote a shameless smut fic. Please forgive me if it's terrible or doesn't make sense in parts, it's my first smut fic.


End file.
